


No More Limits

by KaioFZM



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Beads of Subjugation, F/M, Fluff, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Health, Higurashi Kagome - Freeform, Kagome - Freeform, Love, Memories, Mention of School, Romance, Souvenir, Wistful, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaioFZM/pseuds/KaioFZM
Summary: Kagome removes the Beads of Subjugation from his neck. Inuyasha is both puzzled and grateful.~Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255378987-inuyasha-no-more-limits
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 18





	No More Limits

**1982 words, 9 minutes**

Pale rays smashed against her dark hair as she sat on a cliff, creating an uneven yet calculated blue shine on its surface. Kagome decided that she needed a bit of time alone to think, so she mentioned to her companions that she was going for a walk. Resting her hand on the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, she gazed down on the lavender jewel that rested on her upper chest, and gazed back out to the mountainous view of lush, emerald-colored trees that completely covered the landscape.

"This life is healthy. It's a lot better than where I live," said Kagome softly.

Back in Tokyo, it was always about continuous stress buildup through rushing and cramming. Her friends were annoying her a little by constantly following her and prodding her with annoying questions about her so-called "love life", and she had to keep up with finding the last remaining Shikon shards and her dumb school assignments.

But sitting where she was removed those thoughts for the most part.

Kagome closed her eyes and scoffed lightly. "It's so easy to get lost through these things, and I wish it wasn't that way. But I should probably head back and check in, just in case I missed anything." She didn't want to go now, but she made a mental note that she will do so after today's search.

With her bag left in Sango's care, and herself alone on the cliff, she knew someone had a chance of coming.

But she wanted a few moments of undisturbed silence and happy loneliness before that.

All of a sudden, her mind wandered to the moment she and Inuyasha hated each other with a heated passion. Previously, he wanted to kill her for the Shikon jewel.

_Now,_ she thought, _he became my closest friend. Even closer than Ayumi, Yuka and Eri._

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri bored her now. They also stole every opportunity given to them to try to get her to go out with Hojo, leading Kagome to think exasperatingly that neither of them got the hint. Kagome thought he was sweet, but for some reason, there was no excitement or butterflies racing in her stomach compared to the urge she constantly felt near Inuyasha.

"That reminds me..." she began. "...why do I argue with him?"

This question bugged her. Previously, they misunderstood each other a lot, and she would always tell him, "Sit!" if he made her mad in ANY way.

Kagome realized that this wasn't fair.

_Would I like it if he treated me that way? Wait... well, to be fair, he kinda does._ She chuckled. _But... isn't there a way to end all this pointless bickering?_

Her chocolate eyes widened as her brain brought up the source that damaged Inuyasha physically whenever he irritated her.

The necklace.

_He can't take them off, but I can..._ Kagome shook her head. "No, no, Kaede cast the spell on him using the prayer beads for a reason. If I take the necklace off, I'll technically be betraying her. Plus, she did it to protect me." But then she stopped.

Her relationship with Inuyasha may not be perfect, but they came a long way compared to the time he thought, "Murder" when he first saw it was Kagome who had the Shikon no Tama. Kaede should understand, and Kagome felt like Inuyasha should have more freedom instead of being controlled by her.

Any hatred she'd had towards him in the past had vanished on that cliff.

All she did now was sit there and gaze at the majestic view again.

Until she sensed a certain presence behind her minutes after.

She smiled, knowing she didn't have to turn around, but she did so anyways because it brought her pleasure to see his face, red haori and long, shining white hair.

He stood calmly and gazed back at her. "We're ready to go now. Miroku said he can get us into another mansion because he 'senses an evil spirit lurking there'," he mocked with air quotes. Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha smiled at it. "Really?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. Sango's packing up, and Shippo's helping her. We should go soon," he told her. He then turned around as if to walk away, but Kagome immediately got up, and said, "Wait, Inuyasha!"

He stopped and turned around willingly. He then faced his entire body to Kagome, his strong arms hanging at his sides. "Yeah, Kagome?" he said.

She walked up to him quickly, holding her clasped hands at her heart and stopped in front of him. She looked at his striking yellow eyes and took another step, looking hopeful for a second, but then immediately turning to look down at her right side. Inuyasha looked confused and concerned, but he still awaited her voice.

_I can't let him go on like this._ She looked back up at him, saying, "I, um... I want to do something first."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Uh... can you stay still for a second? I don't want you to walk away yet," she insisted gently, taking his hand while she spoke and causing Inuyasha to blush and look at their clasped hands, slightly bewildered. He looked back at her, even more confused.

A sense of pleading was desperately scrawled on her eyes. "Please, Inuyasha. Trust me. I trust you with all my heart, and I care about how you feel and what opinions you have to give. I... I'm doing this for you," she voiced genuinely.

In all honesty, Inuyasha was kind of confused. Why was Kagome acting like this all of a sudden? Not that he minded since she became a lot sweeter to him recently...

Her heart was pumping fast, and tiny hues of pink were visible on her cheeks. "If you want, you don't have to close your eyes for this. You can see what I'm doing."

Inuyasha stood still, and slowly removed his hand from her sweet grasp. "Alright, Kagome. But this better be worth it," he told with a smile. Kagome wasted no time as Inuyasha remained where he was, and her hands moved towards his neck. Towards the necklace.

His amber gaze followed her hands and watched them stop and grab the red fabric of his haori instead. "No, I can't do this..." she mumbled as her head collapsed on his upper chest. He made no move to stop her, and Kagome stayed for a few seconds.

_Get a **grip,** Kagome! Inuyasha's waiting! PATIENTLY, no less! Don't waste his time... you'll end up betraying no one but yourself._

She looked back up instantly, and shifted her grasp to the necklace. Her left hand grabbed Inuyasha's hair and twirled it a little to make it a little neater and thinner so that she can place it against his neck without the interference of the necklace. Inuyasha's hair tickled his neck pleasantly, and Kagome slowly removed the necklace from his neck.

She held the necklace at her chest, staring at Inuyasha's face, searching for some sort of reaction.

There was shock.

"Wh... Why did you do that?" he demanded. "You've been using that thing to slam my face to the ground, and all of a sudden you want to take it off my neck? Why, Kagome?" He felt a little strange. He was kind of happy that the necklace was finally off of his neck, but... he was also worried. What if this meant he'd take being more free a little too carelessly?

"What if I somehow hurt you?" he asked her softly. His hand reached for her shoulder, and Kagome looked down. "After... Kaede placed these beads on your neck with the spell, I wondered after a long time just how pointless they are now. You aren't what you used to be, so... that's why I think these shouldn't be holding you back anymore." She held up the Beads of Subjugation up a little before relaxing her hand again.

His eyes softened way too much at her honesty. His hand relaxed at his side again as he realized she was right. He wasn't what he used to be, and meeting Kagome greatly changed his harsh demeanor.

He silently acknowledged this.

Kagome gazed at the beads and fingered a few of the pearls. Such a beautiful, deep indigo color, with a few white pearls extending into a small hook. _This was hurting him,_ she thought. She was glad that it was off of him.

He seemed to be, too. Inuyasha gently placed a hand around his neck where the necklace once lay. Kagome smiled and stared back at the beads. Tracing their lovely texture made her feel relieved. She was strong enough to lift it off and allow Inuyasha to be free again.

She was a bit surprised when clawed hands clasped themselves on her own.

She looked up.

Inuyasha was gazing down at her eyes with his amber ones, looking soft and grateful as he calmly squeezed her hands together.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said. This action mixed with his hands grasping her made her blush at his gentle side.

_Not even Hojo-kun has this charm,_ she thought knowingly. Inuyasha was a rough, strong and lone individual who, with time, slowly began to warm up to her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Myoga. _Actually... with Myoga, a few more improvements are surely appreciated,_ she thought with a smile.

Inuyasha leaned in slowly towards her face, and Kagome leaned in as well. Inuyasha wasted no time and immediately closed the gap by placing his lips on hers. Kagome blushed a lot, but she enjoyed his lips on hers. She felt some passion and some roughness mixed in their kiss. Both of which sounded just like Inuyasha.

She brought her hand to his cheek, and when they broke apart to breathe, she quickly kissed his cheek, smiled at him and said, "You're welcome." He smirked at her, and responded with, "You sure you want me roaming around freely?" while beginning to walk. She followed suite and chuckled at the same time.

"I know you won't forget about me," she said.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes.

Kagome found the opportunity when he pulled back to hug him. She always wanted to be close to him, and she was glad she met him at all. Inuyasha gladly accepted the hug and used a hand to stroke her head while looking pensively at the grass behind her.

They remained like that for a while until Inuyasha decided to unwillingly break the silence with his deep voice. "So...." he began. "...we should get back. Sango's probably worrying about you." Kagome nodded and broke free from his grasp and walked ahead. Inuyasha followed and was soon next to her.

"And, uh... what are you gonna do with that necklace?" he pointed out.

Kagome lifted the necklace to look at it better. "I'm gonna keep it. You know, for memories."

"And you're sure you're not gonna put it back on me while I'm sleeping or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

At this she grabbed his hand and looked solemnly at his eyes. "That sounds like a good idea, but no. I promise."

He waited a second to process what she said. No lie was detected. He smiled then and tightened his grip on her hand. "Then what are we waiting for? We have just a few more shards to find." He pulled her along and made her walk with him, his majestic white hair flowing behind him.

_Boy, Sango and the others are gonna have quite a reaction when they see he's not wearing the necklace._ She paused in her thoughts. Then she smiled.

_But... I care for him._ She looked up at Inuyasha. _And it's my responsibility to stay by his side and protect him, just like he does for me._

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Kagome removed the beads from Inuyasha, and then this fic was born. :D
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please comment and leave kudos, I'd like to know if anyone else wondered this.
> 
> —Kaio


End file.
